Code Geass: The Knights of the Black Princess
by EternalKnight219
Summary: What happens if Lelouch was a girl and she became a terrorist way before she recieved geass? This is my answer. R&R por favor! Possible rated M. Maybe SuzaLulu without Yaoi. I honestly don't see why people like Yaoi that much. Yuri a whole lot better.


**Code Geass: The Knights of the Black Princess**

_What would happen if Lelouch was a girl? Let's find out_

_I don't own Code Geass. Does anyone know how much I have to pay for it?_

**Chapter 1: The Fury of the Black Princess**

_2010 a.t.b. Area 11, formerly known as Japan_

Princess Lelouch vi Britannia looked out over the charred ground. The proud nation of Japan, which had lasted for centuries, fell to the Holy Britannian Empire's armies. When she heard about the invasion, she was shocked and appalled that her father would completely disregard his own children's safety in order to conquer a neutral nation. Her best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, was startled when Lt. Col. Kyoshiro Tohdoh and many other Japanese Army solders escorted them out of the Kururugi Shrine right before it was bombed.

As Lelouch, her handicapped little sister Nunnally, and Suzaku watched the Kururugi house burn, she declared, "I swear… I swear Suzaku so help me… I'm going to one day… OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"

-

-

_2017 a.t.b. Tokyo Settlement, Area 11_

"We're not elevens, we're Japanese!" Kallen yelled at the radio blaring the Viceroy's, Prince Clovis la Britannia, false acts of compassion.

"There's really no point in listening to that fool, Kallen. He's just trying to act like an utter imbecile, or he is one. Don't let him get to you." A strong female snarled from behind the cab.

"Yeah you're right Lelouch. We need to focus on the mission."

"That's the spirit. Besides my brother probably hasn't found out about this yet because we are only being chased by the pigs." Lelouch responded, putting her hair back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a tight black pilot suit that showed off the many curves of her perfectly sculpted bodice from her D-cup breasts to her tight…well you know what I mean.

"Shit, we've got the army on our tails. I think it's the purists." Nagata shouted. "If only this fucking car in front would move!"

Then the car's windows rolled down only to reveal three Britannian Special Forces operatives pointing their guns at the truck. "Knock the car in front off the road!" Lelouch yelled as Nagata floored it and plowed right into the car in front of them.

The car smashed into the center barrier as the truck careened toward a closed exit.

"No! Not that way!"

But it was too late. The truck crashed into a construction site. People began to congregate in the vicinity of the accident, but they were all shooed away by the military. An army helicopter hovered over the scene when the back began to open and a slash harken shot toward the chopper.

"Warning. Terrorists have knightmares. Be cautious."

Then a red Glasgow frame shot from the back of the truck as Kallen destroyed another army helicopter.

"Oh yeah! You know what this badass mother can do!"

"That run-of-the-mill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland!" an arrogant voice declared.

-

-

_An Hour Later, Shinjuku Ghetto_

Nagata committed suicide as he destroyed the truck. The girl in the capsule, which was supposed to have contained poison gas, was laying at Lelouch's feet with a bullet in her head. The Britannian Special Forces team that tried to kill her also lay dead at her feet. _This power that girl gave me. This Geass. With this power, I can destroy Britannia and free Japan! _Lelouch thought with a sinister smile on her face.

"I see you've put the power I gave you to good use," an apathetic voice spoke, "I'm quite impressed."

Lelouch turned toward the direction the voice was coming from and saw the girl who gave her the power through the "contract." "So you survived. Who are you?"

"My name is C.C."

"That can't be your real name."

"My real name is not important at the moment."

Then Lelouch's radio crackled to life. "BP, you there?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes. Nagata is dead unfortunately. But Ohgi, just so you know, that capsule we stole did not contain any poison gas."

"What did it contain?"

"A green-haired girl in a straitjacket with some sort of tattoo on her forehead."

"Why would they be so desperate to recover her if she is just a girl?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Clovis is probably desperate to get her back."

"So what do we do?"

"Get my knightmare ready. I think we are definitely going to need it."

"Right."

"Also, there is a train coming though very soon with military supplies. We need to take control of that train."

"Right. Ohgi out."

Lelouch beckoned for C.C to come with her and they walked out of the warehouse.

-

-

_10 minutes later, West End, Shinjuku Ghetto_

"Kallen, how much power do you have left?" Lelouch asked as she approached the halted supply train.

"Uh about 15 minutes worth."

"Then recharge. Ohgi, this is the girl I described earlier. She was in the pod."

Ohgi examined CC for a second and then turned to the raven haired girl, "Lelouch, what should we do with her?"

"I think she needs to be taken somewhere safe. She may know something that could help us gain the advantage for our resistance movement."

"Of course. Anyway, your Gloucester that Duke Carlisle sent to you is ready."

"Good."

"I've been wondering. How did you get that Duke to send you a custom Knightmare Frame?"

The former Princess turned to the bewildered Japanese man and smiled, "We have much in common. He believes that Britannia needs to be taught a lesson in humility and so do I. Our mutual interests convinced him to give us his support."

Ohgi thought about it and smirked. "You didn't…"

"No I didn't seduce him." Lelouch rebuked, "I thought you of all people should know that I would not approach him with some shallow act like seduction."

"Sorry if I offended you."

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch then turned her attention toward the train. "We better get moving. I'm beginning to hear gunshots. Oh and my new code name is Zero"

Lelouch hurried over to the jet-black Gloucester and climbed into the cockpit. As she turned the knightmare on she thought, _I think it's time to play a game, big brother._

_-_

_-_

_G-1 Command Unit, Shinjuku Ghetto_

"I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in ages!" Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald laughed with great exhilaration. He and his fellow Purist Faction members all shared the good spirits as they participated in the purging of the ghetto.

Prince Clovis put his head in his hands. _How could this have happened? I cannot allow anyone to discover her!_ "Bartley, how goes the operation?"

The rotund general, Bartley Aspirus, replied, "The team we sent in to recover the capsule has not returned and there is no sign of the truck in question."

"Fine. Then please continue with the operation and find her. She is to be brought back dead or alive."

-

-

_Shinjuku Ghetto_

Lelouch and her Gloucester were in hiding among the rubble of the former skyscrapers that used to make up the magnificent skyline that was once Tokyo. She ordered Kallen to run decoy as she noticed the Purist Faction nearby her "Q-1"'s position.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our friend in the Glasgow. I have been looking forward to taking you out, my slippery friend." Margrave Jeremiah sneered.

Kallen backpedaled and dove to the side just as Lelouch came out of hiding. The Black Gloucester shot out from it's hiding place and sped toward the incoming Sutherlands. Jeremiah Gottwald noticed the Gloucester and demanded, "Who are you? Who's command are you under?"

Lelouch answered coldly, "I have no allegiance to Darwinist scum like you."

"Oh my god, a terrorist?" was the last word that one of the Purist said as Lelouch thrust the Gloucester's lance straight though the Sutherland's cockpit, killing the pilot. Jeremiah cursed and then charged the Gloucester with stun tonfa, but Lelouch easily dodged and drew one of his dual MSV swords from his back. She then slashed the Sutherland's head and legs off, forcing the Purist leader to eject.

_My god_ he thought as he ejected. _That pilot is definitely rounds level, but somehow the tactics and moves were reminiscent of the style of her highness, the late Empress Marianne. _As he landed, he put his face in his hands and began to think about how he had failed his Empress and her children seven years prior.

Lelouch smirked as she finished off the last Purist Sutherland with her slash harkens. "Q-1, B-1, (referring to Kallen and Ohgi) how are you doing on your end?"

"We've beaten them back, but there have been reports of a new unit. Possibly a seventh generation frame."

"A seventh generation frame? Sounds interesting."

Lelouch's smirk grew wider as the reports of retreating Sutherlands came into her Gloucester. Then it disappeared as the white knightmare began decimating the terrorists. She grew angrier with every disappearing IFF signal. Then the white knightmare found her. It attacked with it's MSV swords, put she parried with her own. _This guy is good._ Lelouch thought to herself as the whitehead nearly cut off her knightmare's arm. Then it attempted to kick her knightmare in the head, but she blocked it. Lelouch noticed that the knightmare used a spinning kick that was very familiar to her.

"NO! It can't be…SUZAKU!"

In the Lancelot, the devicer, Suzaku Kururugi, demanded, "Are you the leader of the terrorists? Why are you killing innocent people?"

_Suzaku, I can't believe it's you. You're the pilot? How could you?!_ Lelouch thought as she was being attacked by the Lancelot. Then Kallen came and stopped Suzaku from punching Lelouch's Gloucester.

"ZERO! Get out of here! I'll hold whitehead off!" She yelled.

"Be careful Q-1"

Lelouch then hightailed it out of there as Kallen's Glasgow was decimated and she ejected to a safe location.

-

-

_A few moments later, G-1 command center, Shinjuku Ghetto_

"All units, cease fire at once! This is a command from the Viceroy of Area 11, Clovis la Britannia! All units, cease fire at once! Care for any of the wounded and bury the dead, whether they are Britannian or Eleven. All units, cease fire!"

Clovis reclined in his throne as the lights turned off. "I hope that satisfied you."

"Greatly." A cold, female voice said.

"So now what? Maybe you would like to have tea? Or how about a game of chess?"

"That sounds familiar."

"Hmm?"

"We always used to play chess together at the Ares Villa. Of course, I would always win."

"Who…who are you?"

Lelouch then took the soldier's helmet off her head and walked into the light. Clovis gasped and his eyes bulged out of his sockets when he saw her.

"It's been a long time, big brother."

"Le…Lelouch, I'm so glad you're alive. Is Nunnally…?"

"Yes."

"Good. We should go to the homeland as soon as possible."

"So we can just be your tools. Did you forget why we were tools in the first place?"

Clovis said nothing as he just stared at his long lost sister.

"It was because my mother was murdered by you people!"

"NO! I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

Lelouch, who began to smile sinisterly, pointed a gun at Clovis's head.

"Wait we're blood. We're siblings."

Lelouch snarled, "Do you think I will sully my hands with your blood? No, but I will get the information I desire." She activated her Geass, "Clovis la Britannia, by whose hand was my mother slain?"

Clovis' eyes glazed over as the red ring of Geass appeared around his irises.

"I do not know."

"Then who does?"

"Princess Cornelia and Prince Schneizel. They can tell you."

"Thank you, Clovis. Now, you will commit suicide with this gun. You will do it after I leave. Good luck to you in the afterlife and may god have mercy on your soul."

"Ok."

Lelouch handed Clovis the gun, put on the solder's helmet, and left. Two minutes later, a gunshot rang out as the solders around the G-1 were released from their commands. Lelouch, who didn't look back as solders rushed into the command module, began to laugh maniacally.

"So I take it you've gotten your revenge?" a voice suddenly said.

"In a roundabout way I did, Kallen. I convinced Clovis that his life wasn't worth living anymore and I had him commit suicide."

Kallen was at first horrified and then her face contorted into a smile. "Now that's poetic justice."

The Black Princess just chuckled darkly.

-

-

_Shinjuku Ghetto_

"So, our liege has become a young woman and a vengeful one at that. Well, I think it's about time we came out of hiding and reintroduce ourselves to the Princess." The voice on the phone said to the mysterious blonde haired woman standing on a rooftop overlooking the ghetto.

"Are you sure Marcus? She has become very overprotective of Nunnally. She might think we're here to take her back to Charles." The woman said apprehensively.

"Don't worry Cataline. We may have been Empress Marianne's Knights, but it doesn't matter anymore. We are not Charles' servants. Besides, she needs to know about Geass."

"Right, Madison out."

The former Red Knight, Cataline Madison, looked out upon the dilapidated ghetto before turning around and walking away into the horizon.

-

-

_Next Chapter: __**Chapter 2: Of Blood Oaths and Pizza**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_**AN: I changed a good amount of the cliched bull that I wrote previously. I would especially like to thank Elemental Balance for his/her suggestions and I would also like to thank Reis Nailo for being a good sport. (Love You Man)**_

_**Empress Marianne's Knights are determined by color. White, Black, Red, Blue, Green, and Azure. The position of White Knight is equivalent to the Knight of One and so on and so forth. I definitely will go into more detail in the next chapter and in the rest of the story. Suffice it to say, I might actually do something unexpected and juxtapose a few ideas that I have seen floating around the fan fiction database that have been partially abandoned. **_

_**THIS STORY WILL NOT INCLUDE ANY PART OF THE PLAN KNOWN AS "ZERO REQUIEM!!!" I hate the people who created Code Geass for doing that. Can't anything go right for Lelouch for once? Jesus christ. **_

_**Anyway, I digress. I do not own Code Geass. I know, sucks for me. I do however own the Empress's Knights and any OC in this story. I do expect express permission and 1000 American dollars if you plan to use any of my characters. Just kidding. But seriously, I do expect for you to ask my permission before you use my characters.**_

_**Empress Marianne's Knights:**_

_**White Knight: Marcus Bearing**_

_**Black Knight: Unknown**_

_**Red Knight: Cataline Madison**_

_**Blue Knight: UNK**_

_**Green Knight: UNK**_

_**Azure Knight: UNK**_

POLL:

Who wants me to describe an ultra-sexy lemon between a voluptuous female Lelouch and Suzaku?

Yes:

No:

Who wants yuri action between Lelouch and Kallen/Milly/Shirley/Nina?

Yes:

-Kallen:

-Milly:

-Shirley:

-Nina:

No:

KTS Signing off for now! MORE COWBELL!!!!


End file.
